Feral Wildworks Roleplay:General Guidelines
GENERAL GUIDELINES The general guidelines that regard certain/highly important information that go into this certain category because they all fit here, they’re guidelines that are to help construct the community and its entirety. Harassment, Bullying & Abuse *FWRPW respects the LGBTQ+ community and will not accept any sort of phobia contrary to them. Homophobia and transphobia on the Wiki are quite unacceptable, being respectful and polite about pronouns and identities. *Be respectful, do not disrespect others, and be polite to all, regardless of whether or not they're a righted user or a non-righted user. *Trolling is highly unacceptable to do; trolling is the demonstration of inciting another fellow user and getting an irritated response from them. *Respect the choices of the staff in addition to the contributors from implementing wiki policies or enacting a group of workers' duties. *Do not target a specific person/group by bullying them on their post's comments or wall. *Mini-modding, talking for a member of staff, or the other entitled conduct over other wiki users is strictly prohibited. It's a privilege attained by the FWRPW staff to possess the authority to actively enforce the foundations. NSFW & Discomfort *The contents of NSFW are prohibited, anything that relates to NSFW that would be genitalia, breasts w / nipples, kink art, or any other such argument. We don't put up with this being posted to FWRPW due to the fact that there are a lot of users here and underage, and we'd like this to be a safe community. *Don’t be a pervert, make others feel of discomfort or offensive materials with either that being saying things, publishing things and making things. Languages *Limited swearing (ex. fuck, shit, piss, damn, hell) is tolerated so long as none is directed to other participants. Racial slurs and derogatory languages to other contributors will not be tolerated, resulting within the wiki's instantaneous notice and brief ban. *We use English as opposed to any other non-English language due to Feral being run by a company based in the U.S. Protecting Yourself & Others *Follow COPPA's general guidelines when using the Wiki as a minimum age requirement (13), safety, and protection requirement. (Underage users can use an anonymous FANDOM profile to contribute) *Don’t publish private information such as Full Name, Address, School and any other form of identification. Commenting & Advertising *Don’t use comments to swear, abuse, insult, attack the work of someone unless they ask for it or promote their own wiki or you speak to FWRPW staff to form a partnership. *Don’t use pages, polls, other threads alike, and comments to advertise signups, contract work, etc. Such can be promoted in the "Critique, Share & Advertise" tab or in a blog post on a forum thread. *It is prohibited to comment on pages/threads/message walls of spam, comments that is unrelated to the topic, has an excessive number of characters, or a span of comments left over for a short time etc. Alternate Accounts & Evading Bans *Alternate FWRPW accounts are permitted, provided: they are not used to circumvent bans or blocks, are not used to interrupt or harass (AKA intending to break any of our policies) and underage users are permitted to contribute anonymously / as a fandom user. *When you circumvent the ban on your account by creating another account, you can automatically block your sockpuppeting account(s). ---- Our Other Guidelines Feral Wildworks Roleplay: Forum Guidelines Feral Wildworks Roleplay: Editing Guidelines Feral Wildworks Roleplay: Art Guidelines ----